


Breakdancing

by flawedamythyst



Series: Balloons and Buttons [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing 221Bs for my Twitter followers. This one is for Geekinterpretr's prompt of Breakdancing.</p><p>Sherlock gets to show off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdancing

There was a small ledge the other side of the window.

“Don't move,” hissed Sherlock, apparently completely back in control now that the balloons had gone. John stayed where he was.

A message was painted on the wall opposite them: _My nose is already this, but yours will need to be cut open to match!_

Sherlock sighed. “I hate riddles.”

“You love riddles,” corrected John. “You just hate easy ones.”

Sherlock made a face that meant John was right. John looked at the checkered floor again, noticing the different colours of the pictures. “So, do we want to stay on the red ones, or stay off them?”

“On, I'd think,” said Sherlock. “Otherwise it would be rather too easy.”

John tried to map a way through the pictures that only involved red ones. Even getting to the first one involved a large jump. “We're not going to make that.”

“You're not going to make that,” corrected Sherlock, and then leapt to a square with an apple on it, sprung off it and did a handspring onto a fire engine, right over and onto a rose.

John couldn't keep in an impressed noise. Jesus, the way Sherlock's shirt had slide up to reveal his stomach should be illegal. “When did you learn to do that?”

Sherlock shrugged. “When Raz taught me breakdancing.”


End file.
